Queens
by Frosty63
Summary: The Maidens of Remnant have immense power, given to them to protect the world and the people in it. Young maidens are chosen and inherit this power for this very purpose, but once they have the power, what they do with it is up to them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Amity Colosseum was the greatest symbol of unity that it had ever seen. It was what people looked to every two years and remembered that despite the thousands of miles apart they were and the millions of grimm that threatened their kingdoms, that they still stood proud and tall, and would never go down without a fight. The last tournament should been a further reminder of this, when a few young huntresses and huntsmen stood alongside the legendary Maiden of Fall to over throw a pretender who sought the maidens power to make herself Queen of Remnant, but the day that fateful battle was a disaster, as a queen did rise from the ashes of that veritable war, with all the powers of the Maiden of Fall and claimed Remnant as her own.

Queen's reign was merciless and without any care for the lives of those under her. As she ruled from her fiery throne atop Amity Colosseum her iron fist reached across the planet, those who disobeyed were kill, faunas, human it didn't matter, those who stood against or questioned her were killed.

Most, eventually decided to accept their roll in life, if only to avoid death. Those who did this were spared, if they accepted Queen as their ruler and pledge unwavering loyalty than they were spared. But no huntsman received mercy, all huntsman from the old days, were tortured and killed, team CRDL's screams went on for weeks before those finally were silenced. Other young huntresses like those of team NDGO, Velvet and Coco of team CVFY, and and all the others of all the other Kingdoms.

Though none suffered as badly as those of team RWBY, their pain was intended to be eternal, and Queen made sure that it was. Physical pain of every form, whippings, branding's, lacerations, and flaying to name a few of the milder ones. Torture of the soul and pride, rapping, humiliation on television, and making them watch their loved ones die as well. And finally, Queen destroyed their minds, she would inject them with a serum that would bring about hallucinations that would cause them to see their loved ones, and she would combine it with another that would trick the nerves in the body to flare up in excruciating pain, when the two were used in unison it would cause the victim to see their loved ones hurting them over and over again. Queen would give this to them and laugh as they screamed.

One by one, methodically and sadistically, Queen broke the members of team RWBY and when she finally let them die, she hung their corpses from the Colosseum so that all who approached would see what happened to those who dared oppose her.

Not long after the deaths of team RWBY, all organized resistance stopped. No one was willing stand against Queen, with the White Fang under her thumb and the former Atlesian military loyal to her, and her alone, no one was safe if they opposed her. Except one person.

One person who could stand against Queen, who she could catch, stop, or put down, the one man who had on the day of her rise, had held her at bay while others had escaped, the one person who did, and could resist her powers. Jaune Arc.

Despite all of the power Queen had, despite all the resources and numbers that she had access to, Jaune Arc had stood against her from day one. On the day she rose they had faced each other in a fight that was more fierce than any that Queen had had in the past. The fight had torn the arena floor apart and Queen walked away with a scar that went from her left temple all the way to her chin.

Even with that seemingly crippling blow Jaune still lost, and was forced to flee after Queen cut his right arm off. He had nearly drained all his remaining aura blocking her attacks with his semblance as he fled from the colosseum.

It wasn't till three months later that Jaune was seen, with new armor made for grimm plates, twin dust swords, and a new arm that was also made of grimm plates. He alone was able to resist Queen and her forces, he became a small beacon of hope to those who opposed Queen, but even so never appeared in large towns and cities, and never made any connections with anyone.

His resistance made Queen irate, she would level forests and destroy mountains if she heard he was there, but she never caught him. She never even saw him again until nearly a year after her rise, when he appeared before her, his eye's burning with hatred, but also pity. They clashed in that arena, and it was a site to behold. But this one, had a different outcome.

Jaune lay on the ground trying to get his breath back. His grimm plate arm was scratched and battered, the gauntlet on the other arm was cracked and burned. The left side of his vest was blackened and burned along with his lower jaw and neck. His left leg was bleeding from a gash in his calf.

After a few moments he got his hands and feet under him and pushed himself to his feet. Still gasping for air Jaune glanced over to where Queen was, she was even worse off than he was. Her right eye was missing, four gashes crisscrossed her stomach, and the blades of Jaune's dust swords stuck out of her chest pinning her to her throne of red and amber dust. Even so she was still breathing and soon she looked up at Jaune, and her eye's burned with a hatred that Jaune never thought he'd see out of her.

Returning her gaze Jaune finally spoke. "It's over Queen, it's over."

"NO!" Queen screamed, lunging forward trying to get at Jaune, but the dust blades held her, and she was out of aura to activate them and make them move. "Nothing is over!" Her voice made Jaune flinched. "I will not allow you to stop me, I will keep this world safe. Safe from monsters like you who would abuse the power you have! I will not loose, I! WILL! NOT!"

"YOU, will not use what happened as an excuse to kill and oppress those under you!" Jaune yelled back, his grimm arm clenching. "This fight ended a year ago, I was ready to let it end, but you never let go did you. Well I will not let this go on further." Jaune said his voice dropping to a near whisper. Reaching down he picked up Queen's weapon, a red and gold spear that had fallen next to him.

With the spear in hand Jaune strode toward Queen, she thrashed as he approached, trying to move, to attack him, but to know avail. She was defeated, anyone could see it, but she was the only one who refused to accept it.

"Stay BACK!" She screamed again. "I am the Queen, I am the Maiden of Fall, and I will not be beaten by some lowly huntsmen. Do you hear ME JAUNE!?" She screamed again as he came within a foot of her. "DO YOU HEAR ME JAUNE!"

Jaune's fist crashed into the throne next to her head. "I hear you Queen, I've been hearing you for years, I was the idiot who drank in your words and believed you. I should have stopped you when I had the chance." He growled and grabbed her chin. "I won't make that mistake again." He finished and drove the spear through her sternum.

Queen gasped and went limp for a second, before she lunged forward again, but the dust blades and spears held. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed, blood spurting from her lips and onto Jaune's face. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"STOP FIGHTING PYRRHA!" Jaune screamed back.

Queen stopped thrashing, her remaining green eye went wide, no one had called her that in a nearly a year. Jaune had been the last one, when he had fled he'd looked back at her and said. "I'm sorry Pyrrha." And she hadn't been called that since.

Jaune's head dropped, he rested it against her collar bone. "Stop fighting." He said again, his voice now little more than a horse whisper, and though Pyrrha couldn't see, tears were streaming down his face.

It was a wrong time till Jaune looked up, the anger he'd had in his eyes was gone, replaced by nothing but sorrow and regret. "Stop fighting, you never stopped, even when it was over. Even when we won. We'd done it Pyrrha, we beat Cinder, you, beat Cinder. But when it was over, you didn't stop, when Ren tried to calm you down, you killed him. When we tried to stop you, you killed others, you never stopped, you didn't stop, you still haven't stopped. I'm asking you now, stop. Stop fighting, go to sleep, your journeys over, I win."

"NO!" Pyrrha screamed, fury burning in her eye. "NO, I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Jaune stared at Pyrrha, watching her fury with a sorrowful expression. "Your rule is at an end." He said and placed his hand on the throne. He let what little was left of his aura flow into the dust and activated it, the dust began to glow. "And it wasn't short enough."

Pyrrha's clothing caught fire as the dust heated up and she began to scream. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed again, she repeated it between screams.

Jaune's face deadpanned as he stared at Pyrrha's burning form. As he watched he thought back to the past year. The fall of Remnant, his partner, the woman that had been by his side from his first day in Beacon, had turned into a malicious ruler that he didn't even recognize. His year of opposing her rule, and finally, their last fight, where it had all began, in Amity Colosseum, and where he had at last, ended it.

While these memories passed through his head Jaune remembered something, a poem, from a book that his dad had read him when he was a kid, spoken by a king before an invasion that had nearly destroyed his kingdom.

 _Where is the horse and the rider_

 _Where is the horn that was blowing_

 _They have passed like rain on the mountains_

 _Like wind in the meadow_

 _The days have gone down in the West_

 _Behind the hills_

 _Into shadow_

 _How did it come to this_

Jaune finally turned around and began to walk away, unable to watch anymore, all the while Pyrrah screamed at his back. After what felt like an eternity the dust exploded and the screams were at last, silenced.

And as Jaune left the arena and reached the small ship that had taken him there, only one thought went through his mind.

" **How did it come to this?"**

* * *

Hey guys, it's been awhile I know. I have done a little work on Gone but Never Forgotten. But lately I've been feeling like some ran me over with a truck, both physically and mentally. But that's what school and wrestling do to you. I'm on break right now and wrote this up on one evening where I was bored and decided to submit this because I owe you guys something from me even though it's not nearly as good as some of the other stuff out there, but hey, tell me what you think. I'll probably submit maybe a chapter or two more and keep going if you guys like it. As for Gone but Never Forgotten, I've kinda lost myself in terms of flow for that story and will be going back and trying to find it again. So no know on how long till an update on that. But anyway, please leave a review and thanks for reading.


	2. Where it Began

Chapter 2

 _Two years earlier_

The airship docs of Vale were packed today. Between all those coming in and all the huntsman and huntresses in training headed to Beacon for their first day, the sea of people made moving through to an airship was like trying to walk through a mountain.

Outside the docs a long grey van was pulled up and seven blonde humans stepped out. Four girls, a grown woman, a tall aged man, and a blue eyed boy. The boy went to back and opened the trunk, reaching in he pulled out a large suit case, a back pack, and another long case that was nearly as long as the boy was tall. This boy was Jaune Arc, the only son in the current Arc family. Standing over six feet tall, with messing blond hair, and sapphire blue eyes, Jaune looked like a stereotypical surfer. Though the black hoodie, faded jeans, and the resting bitch face made him look like some punk. A fact that his sisters and mother pointed out constantly, especially in pictures.

Stepping around the car Jaune was instantly hugged by his youngest sister Verde, who was only eight and hadn't started training yet. "Have fun Jaune." She said.

Jaune smiled and placed his luggage down and hugged her back. "I will Verde." And rubbed her head. Next came the twins, Argent and Jewel, both thirteen with their heir tied in ponytails. Jaune knelt down and embraced them and they both planted a kiss on his cheeks. Finally came Violet, the oldest of the younger children, fifteen years old, middle length blonde hair, she looked almost like a younger feminine Jaune. Slung on her hip was the family sword, Corcea Mors, the weapon that Xzavier Arc, their father, had given to her when she had started training.

She looked at Jaune for a second before she moved, and when she did hug Jaune, it was tense, and brief. When Violet stepped back Jaune put his hands on her shoulders, "Your gonna be fine," He said.

Violet shrugged. "Sure."

"Hey" Jaune said and made her look up at him. "I'm gonna come back at some point, and your going to see me again." He said, though it sounded weak even to him.

Violet looked up at him now, with an irritated look on her face. "No your not." She said in an accusatory tone of voice. "Your not coming back and you know it, so don't lie to us by saying that your coming back, because we both know that once you go to that frozen hell your never coming back." She said, and turned around and got back in the car.

Jaune let out a long sigh, then picked up his luggage and started walking toward the docs, his mom and dad following.

"You sure about this?" Xzavier asked his son as they crossed the court yard.

Jaune glanced at his dad. "You've asked me this before dad, my answer for number two-hundred and thirty-five won't be any different than that of answer one." He said shrugging so as get his backpack to settle better on his shoulders.

Now his mother spoke up. "Is it not final Jaune, you can still stay on for four years and become a regular huntsmen."

Jaune scoffed and kept walking. "Like I could ever qualify as a normal huntsman."

His mother grabbed his shoulder and made him look at her. "Jaune, your not a freak, you could be a hero."

Now Jaune looked at his mom and said with more venom than he should have. "No mom, I can't be a hero, and that power that you say can make me a hero, that power isn't even mine, it's a stolen piece of someone else's power that I don't want, and no one needs." He practically spat the last words. His mom recoiled slightly then turned an left.

Xzavier looked at Jaune and sighed. "Jaune, I get why you think that way, but trust me, someday, you might need it. Now weather you leave or not is your decision, but you can do something, be something here, not at the edge of the world."

Without responding Jaune began to walk toward the check line and stood there in silence with his dad while he thought about things. His mind was racing so fas that when he reached the ticket counter and showed his Beacon school pass he hadn't even noticed moving. Before he stepped through though, he turned and looked at his dad. "Look, I know what this entails, I explained everything last night, and I'll have a few breaks while I'm at Beacon, but after that I'm off to Tiefkühlturm."

Xzavier looked at his son and sighed again, "Very well Jaune, have fun at school, come see us at least once before you go."

"I will." Jaune said and hugged them both, before turning around and heading toward the ship.

* * *

Jaune stood on the airship and leaned his head against the glass, trying desperately keep his stomach under control, it was a very one sided battle. "Amazing, I've fallen off a mountain, can swim miles at a time, and will be going off to one of the most dangerous places in the world in two years, and I can't stand a twenty minute dust ship ride to a school. Damn it I hate genetics." Jaune thought as he slowly smacked his head against the glass as he felt his stomach to churn.

Glancing around he looked at the young huntsmen and huntresses in training that were aboard the airship with him. None of them seem particularly unique, with the exception of three, a girl with black hair, silver eyes, and a red cloak. The girl next to her with blonde hair, lilac eyes, and a rather impressive rack.

What, Jaune has hormones.

Then there was one other, a girl with hair as red as fire, eyes so green they put emeralds to shame, and an aura that made Jaune shiver. It was regal and had kindness about it, but underneath it was something that put Jaune off, something that seemed almost sinister and scary.

* * *

The dust ship landed around five minutes later, and thank god for that because Jaune couldn't hold his breakfast anymore, and he rushed off the ship and to the nearest trash can. Where he emptied his entire stomach into it.

When he was done emptying his guts into a trashcan Jaune walked the paths till he reached the courtyard, where he was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of shouting by two girls. Looking over he saw the red cloaked girl from the dust ship and a girl clad in all white, including her hair and skin. She was currently yelling and berating the Red and shake a vile of dust in her face. Red looked ready to sneeze into the dust.

"Oh shit." Jaune said and darted forward, grabbing the Red by the hood of her cloak Jaune pulled her back and held a hand over her mouth. On the bright side, the dust didn't ignite, but on the down side, the Red sneezed into his hand and made a disgusted look cross his face. "Oh that was close," He said and released the Red.

The girl in white walked through the dust over to the Red, she looked irate. "What is wrong with you?!" She yelled, "You could have caused a serious incident." She continued in a haughty voice.

"I... Uhh." Red stammered out, clearly confused with what was happening.

"I mean seriously, aren't you a little young to be at Beacon, what are you even doing here." The white continued stepping closer and closer toward the Red.

"Look, I'm sorry." The Red managed to get out.

The White's expression became even more high and mighty. "Sorry, sorry, that all you have to say, you could have blown us up, and all you have to say is sorry, do you even know what your even doing."

The Red grew an irritated expression, "Hey I said I was sorry princess."

"It's heiress actually." A new voice said. Looking over Jaune saw it was a girl with black cloths, bow, and hair, and a pair of amber, almost feline eyes. "Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee dust company, one of the largest manufactures of energy propellent in the world."

The White, or Weiss's face, became even more high and mighty, somehow. "Finally, some recognition."

"The same company infamous for it's faunas labor laws, and questionable business partners." The Black continued, giving Weiss a glare that was near animalistic.

Weiss recoiled slightly in surprise then her face contorted in rage and her hand went to the hilt of her rapier. "What? How dare you." She said and drew her rapier. "I will not stand by while someone insults my family."

She was about to lung forward when a strong hand grabbed her sword wrist and held it in place. "Time out." Jaune said and positioned himself between the Black who was reaching for her own weapon and Weiss. "Why don't we all settle down." He said glancing back at the Black nervously, if a fight broke out, it would not be pretty.

"Let go of me." Weiss said and tried to jerk to her wrist from Jaune's grasp, but she might as well be trying to pull a mountain, cause Jaune's grip was that of a python.

Jaune looked at her and gave a nervous smile. "Can you please drop your weapon?" He said and again looked back at the black again, and much to his relief, saw that she'd put her weapon away and stood with her hands at her side. It might have been Jaune's imagination, or it might have been the wind, but he could swear he saw the Black's bow twitching.

Weiss glared at Jaune, "She insulted my family." She said and again tried to free her wrist from Jaune's iron grip, but again to no avail.

"And that's worth starting a brawl in the courtyard, on your first day, at a prestigious academy, before you've even take one class. Would that do your family proud, if you got kicked out, day one." Jaune said, and raised a single eyebrow.

That seemed to put Weiss out, because her arm went limp, and her sword fell from her hand. Jaune nodded and kneeled down and picked up her rapier. Hefting it Jaune examined it. It was a six cylinder dust chamber revolver rapier, with a series of elegantly carved channels that allowed the dust energy to flow through the blade. It was a masterfully crafted weapon, and clearly cost a veritable fortune, but when he looked the weapon, and back at Weiss, Jaune had never seen such a lonely pair in his life.

Flipping the rapier to a backhand, Jaune handed it back to Weiss, she took it, and walked off, but her high and mighty attitude was replace by a shrunken and almost upset aura.

"Shit now I feel like I said something I shouldn't have." Jaune thought as he watched Weiss walk off.

"Thanks for that." The Black said, walking up to Jaune.

Jaune looked down at the Black, she only came up to his collar bone. "No problem. That would have been a melt down if you and her had thrown down right back in the courtyard."

The Black nodded, "Thanks anyway."

"Jaune." Jaune replied and held out his hand.

The Black eye'd his hand and seemed skeptical at first but then took it. "Blake."

"And uh, I'm Ruby." The Red said stepping forward and giving a little wave.

"Hey." Jaune said and turned and looked over at her. It was the first time he'd actually looked at Ruby. The first thing that came to his mind, was that she was tiny. She only came up to his lower rib cage. Well she did look young, which raised the question, what had she done, that was so impressive, that Ozpin, a huntsman that was world renowned as one of the best. What had she done that caught his eye. Well, she was gonna make his short time at Beacon interesting.

"So, you excited to..." Jaune began turning back to Blake only to find that she was gone, like she'd never even been there.

Ruby peered around Jaune and looked for Blake. "Where'd she go?" She asked, looking around the courtyard but to no avail.

"Okaayy." Jaune said and turned back to Ruby. "Sup."

Ruby looked up at him and tried to say something, but couldn't think of anything to say. She was utterly clueless at this stuff.

Jaune stared at her and raised an eyebrow, this caused Ruby to panic and in a rush her mind went to the only thing it could think of. "So I got this thing." She said and pulled out a giant crimson scythe and stabbed it into the ground.

Jaune hopped backward to avoid getting stabbed in the foot. "Whoa, is that a scythe?" He asked, a little startled to see a tiny petite girl wielding a weapon that was twice the size of her.

Ruby seized on his response and ran with what she was going with. "It's also a customizable, high impact, sniper rifle." She blurted, and her panic made her say it around fifty times faster than any human was able to comprehend. Jaune tried, and failed miserably.

"A wah?" He asked finally, leaning forward in a way that made him sound like an idiot.

"It's also a gun." Ruby said, at normal human speed, while cocking the gun once.

"Ohhh, that's cool." Jaune said. A scythe with a gun, that's pretty awesome. He'd never thought about putting a gun on any of his weapon, his sister Argent had recommended a cannon in his shield, he'd turned it down, not that putting a cannon in his shield wouldn't have been kinda kick ass.

"So what do you have?" Ruby asked looking over him trying to find it.

Jaune shook his head. "You'll see it later, probably during the initiation."

Ruby looked a little let down. "Why don't you carry it around with you?"

A humorless laugh came from Jaune. "No, I don't like to carry a weapon around in daily life unless I absolutely have to."

"But what if your attacked, if you don't have a weapon, you could get hurt?" Ruby asked folding Crescent Rose up and putting it back on her belt, and looking at Jaune with an innocence that nearly made Jaune melt.

Jaune snorted. "Somehow I doubt that some punk on the street has what it takes to do damage to me."

Ruby's face lit up. "So does that mean that your that good of a combatant?"

"No, I'm bloody awful." Jaune said actually laughing this time.

"Then how could you..."

"You'll see." Jaune said. "Now come on, the assembly will start soon." He said and began walking toward the great hall.

* * *

Jaune walked through the assembly hall at Beacon, after listening Ozpin as he gave a less than encouraging speech, all the students laid out their sleeping stuff and were settling down for the night.

Finding a spot on the floor Jaune plopped down his sleeping bag and back pack. Reaching into his bag he pulled out his tooth brush and toothpaste, and headed to the bathroom.

Once inside Jaune pulled his shirt off and splashed water in his face, then started brushing his teeth. When he finished he cupped water to wash his mouth, when a something crashed into him from behind, causing him to spill the water in his hands all over his shirt on the floor.

Jaune turned slowly, aggravated that the only clean shirt he had with him in his back pack, his other clothes were in his main bag which was being transported to his room, was now half soaked. Turning he saw what had hit him, turns out it was a who, it was a faunas boy, with grey dog ears that stuck out from his head.

"Now look what you've done." A voice that was so filled with arrogance it was cringe worthy sounded in front of Jaune.

Looking up Jaune saw a boy with bronze colored hair and a cocky grin on his face, behind him was a handful of other boys who's faces also shared the same arrogant expression that the one in front shared.

The faunas boy stood and glared at the group, his muscles tensed and he looked ready to launch himself forward, when Jaune grabbed him by the shoulder. The faunas looked back at him, with the same feral look that he looked at the others. He was clearly not trusting of humans, probably from years of discrimination.

Jaune met his gaze unflinchingly, instead he just shook his head, sending the silent message, that now was not the time.

"Oh sorry buddy, is that your animal." The bronze haired boy asked.

Jaune let out a tired sigh and ran a hand across his face and through his hair, it was too damn late for this. Finally he looked at the boys, "Really, your in one of the most prestigious schools in the world and you kick things off with this?"

"What, I'm just having a little fun." The bronze boy said laughing with his friends.

"You not having fun." Jaune said, causing them to stop laughing and look at him.

"What'd you say?"

Jaune shook his head. "Your not having fun and your no being funny, your just being a punk ass bitch."

The bronze boy surged forward, Jaune stepped past the faunas so he and the bronze stood eye to eye. Jaune wasn't as big as the bronze, but he was slightly taller.

"You wanna repeat that?" The bronze said leaning forward and glaring at Jaune in an effort to intimidate him.

Now Jaune leaned forward so he could whisper in the bronze's ear. "Your not funny, your just a Punk. Ass. Bitch."

The bronze shoved Jaune in the chest causing him to stagger back step, the bronze then brought his right fist crashing into Jaune's jaw.

To those outside on the bathroom and even to some inside, the Bronze could've punched a concrete wall given his reaction. The bronze bent over cradling his hand and let out a scream that made the faunas boy cringe.

It must've gotten quite a bit of attention because less than a minute later a faculty member burst into the room. "What is going on here?" He asked looking around, then noticing the bronze holding his hand. Going over he pulled the bronze's hand out to look at it, and his eye brows shot up in surprise. The bronze's hand was purple, swollen and contorted. He had at least two dislocated fingers and maybe two broken ones.

"How on earth did you do this to yourself?" The faculty asked looking around at the others. The boys in the bronze's group didn't ay anything, they were too busy looking terrified at Jaune.

To the surprise of many it was the bronze that spoke, "I slipped and fell on my hand."

The faculty raised an eyebrow, but seemed more concerned with the fact that a student was hurt than how he got hurt. "Okay come on, let's get you to the nurses office." He said and took the bronze away toward the nurses. The group followed shortly shuffling behind.

When they were finally gone Jaune turned to pick up his shirt, the faunas from earlier was standing next to it, and he was still tensed up. Jaune looked at him for a second, then patted him on the shoulder, picked up his shirt and left the bathroom, shirtless and agitated.

* * *

Yang watched as a student with bronze hair was led out of the bathroom cradling his hand with a faculty next to him and another group of boys was behind him. She'd heard the scream and had wondered what happened, now she saw the source, but was wondering what it took to make a huge, ripped guy like the bronze scream.

Then she saw the guy that had come to the assembly hall with Ruby, Jaune, that was his name. He came out of the bathroom with a irritated look on his face and with his shirt in his hand. Yang looked him up and down, he wasn't bad looking, decent muscle, visible six- pack, a few scars here and there, but it wasn't until he turned his back to her to get something out of his bag, that she saw the most interesting thing on his body.

A navy blue tattoo of a sword stabbing through a crown with signets on each side all surrounded by a shield. The setup reminded her of a coat of arms, at the top of the shield she saw what looked like a name, but from this distance she couldn't read it. As sleep started to take her she began to wonder why he would have a tattoo at his age, and what it meant.

* * *

Jaune woke up to the sound of some energetic girl hopping around say, "It's morning, it's morning, iiitt'ss morning." She was saying to a guy a few feet away from him with black hair and a pink streak. The boy sat up groggily and walked off with the girl.

"Poor guy." Jaune said and got up himself. After a healthy breakfast of bacon, eggs, and a stack of waffles, he went to the locker room with rest of the students. Glancing down at his locker number he did a double take. "Locker 636, that's ridiculous, I would have remembered having to count that high."

He was so busy looking at the map of the locker room that he didn't see Weiss in front of him when she shot her hands in the air and hit Jaune in the face. Jaune recoiled a little, but Weiss grabbed her hand, "OW!" She screamed and turned to glare at Jaune. "Watch where your going."

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "You punched me." He said and rubbed his nose.

Weiss made a face and walked off, leaving Jaune with the person that she'd been talking to before he'd shown up. It was the red head that Jaune had seen on the plane, with that aura that was so welcoming and caring, but Jaune couldn't shake that feeling at the back of his mind, that the person in front of him was more dangerous than any other he'd run into.

The red head turned to look at him and a smile crossed her face. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." Jaune replied and stuck out his hand. "Jaune Arc."

The red head looked at his hand and took it. "Pyrrha Nikos."

* * *

 **Hey guys, last chapter before I get back into school. There will probably be very few updates, if any, for a while, but I will make the effort. Anyway, please comment and review, and thanks for reading.**


End file.
